


Lost Control

by KazueEmiko



Series: A Miqo’te and an Au Ra's Collection [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Near Death Experiences, Violence, minor gaia/ryne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: Nidhogg's Eye is dangerous, but when used correctly, can be a useful item. Unfortunately, Crystal did not expect herself to lose control during an ambush from the Garlean Empire.
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: A Miqo’te and an Au Ra's Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915039
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Lost Control

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes: 
> 
> 1) Headcanons... headcanons everywhere.  
> 2) There had to be some sort of explanation as to how and why most Dragoons are able to tap into their abilities, specifically the latest abilities as of Shadowbringers with Nidhogg's moves. I might be incorrect, but I assumed this is how my Warrior of Light retrieved such powers.  
> 3) Gaia and Ryne comes to visit the Source again, but RIP them.

Crystal always wanted power. The power to protect her allies, her friends, her family… and, most importantly, Ainya. A power granted to her… bestowed upon her once she accepted her second job as a Dark Knight. The negative emotions that swelled into her chest churning into abilities that rivaled even her Dragoon job.

Yet that was not enough. She needed more. And soon, a solution appeared.

Nidhogg’s Eye eventually came into the equation during the war against the Garlean Empire. The Eyes that should have been cast aside, destroyed by Estinien were instead kept, a surviving Eye hesitantly given to the Warrior of Light.

“Should you lose control, I will kill you.”

His words were a relief to hear. After all, the Eye that bolstered her Blood of Dragon into Life of the Dragon and granted her two new skills of Nastrond and Stardiver could exert some influence over her subconsciousness. Even if it lacked Aether and parts of Midgardsomr’s power lingered in her body thanks to the event of the Dragonsong War, there was always a minuscule chance that Nidhogg would do something.

Such silly thoughts, she mused.

Yet the chance of Nidhogg’s influence increased over time as the Eye latched itself onto her left shoulder the day before she left for the First with Ainya.

Embedded deep into her body, she desperately tried to tear it out through various means, but the Eye remained, the black scorch left from the unwanted implantation. Thankfully, Crystal naturally tapped into Midgardsomr’s power to nullify the weakened Eye from exerting any negative effect, the Eye doing nothing more than faintly singing sweet whispers of giving in to her rage and destructive tendencies deep into her soul. Not to mention that the Eye itself was barely visible on the surface.

She had it all under control. With her allies by her side, her friends, her family, her lover, Crystal would never have to worry about losing control.

But she did.

“Crystal!? S-Stop it!”

Ryne’s outcry did not reach the Warrior of Darkness. In response, the Oracle of Light was greeted with the tip of Crystal’s lance slamming into her shoulder. The blade shredded through her white gown, running through her skin, and exiting out from behind. Ryne bit the bottom of her lip, sweat stinging her eyes as she held back a scream. Her hands violently trembled as they dropped her daggers, grabbing ahold of the lance that pierced her body.

She was lifted into the air like a ragged doll. Pain burst from her shoulder like no other injuries she had sustained. Ryne gritted her teeth, staring down at her parental figure. In her Weathered Pteroslaver Set, the helmet’s eyes became bright red, watching her victim with unwavering dedication.

The dedication to express her sorrow… This pain… Deep inside her chest… Seven Hells, it hurts…!

“I… didn’t want this to happen…” Crystal growled as her voice was distorted by another layer similar to Nidhogg’s. She tightened her grip around her lance. “Why couldn’t I have saved Ainya!?”

From afar, Gaia pressed hard on Ainya’s back, the blood staining her hands as her eyes widened at the sight. She gritted her teeth, extending her hand out to the side. Her hammer immediately appeared.

“Let her go!” she barked. “Ainya is still alive!”

But Crystal could not hear. The whispers from Nidhogg overwhelmed her senses, his gentle hold squeezing her into submission.

_‘ KILL THOSE GARLEAN SOLDIERS. MAKE THEM DRINK THEIR OWN BLOOD. ‘_

He caressed her soul with honeyed words, her chest swelling with an inferno more than her heart could manage.

_‘ KILL ALL OF THOSE WHO STAND IN THOU WAY. THEY ALL CAUSED AINYA’S DEMISE. ‘_

Crystal grabbed hold of her head and howled. She staggered and hurriedly threw Ryne off her weapon. The redhead landed on the ground roughly and rolled a few times until she came to a complete stop. Ryne hissed as she slowly pushed upright with her arm. One eye closed, she stared at the red-eyed Dragoon.

“She’s lost control!” Ryne winced. “We have to stop her!”

“Damn it, is there never an end to trouble whenever we visit them?” Gaia frowned.

Mere days ago, at the Source, Gaia and Ryne accompanied the two warriors to the heart of Doma. Though it was technically none of their business, the two wished to understand the predicament Crystal and Ainya were in. Under the blazing sun during the day and heartless moon during the freezing night, they witnessed horrors so very different from the First.

Who knew the Garlean Empire would be so cruel as to lay waste and treat others so poorly?

And, unfortunately, one of the nights during their travel led to an ambush. An ambush that ultimately left Ainya bleeding on the ground, Gaia frantically tending to her wounds, as both Ryne and Crystal slashed down the two intruders. One of them collapsed instantly from Ryne’s quick work, but for Crystal…

The Dragoon’s chest rapidly rose and fell. She dryly swallowed, staring at the woman who dug a dagger into the Red Mage’s back. Her gaze soon fell upon the fallen blade.

It was stained… purple-like on the tip… Crystal’s eyes darkened. It was poisoned.

Ryne could barely stop Crystal from crashing her lance into the soldier. A squelch accompanied the blade that rammed into her throat. Not a peep left the woman as blood pooled into her mouth, choking on the very substance that kept her body alive. The soldier’s eyes slowly rolled back upon Crystal twisting the lance crudely. Crimson splattered upon her weathered armor. At that same moment, a strong pulse ran throughout the Dragoon’s body.

_‘ IT’S ALL THOU FAULT. THOU KILLED HER, CRYSTAL. ‘_

Nidhogg’s voice boomed in her head. Crystal placed immense pressure into her lance, hearing it groan as it tried to crush the bones in the woman’s throat. The soldier’s body twitched with another added pressure. Crystal’s lance jutted down at abnormal intervals, the bones shifting out of place and being crushed.

_‘ THOU SHOULD’VE KILLED THEM ALL. ‘_

She finally removed the blade from the garbled mess, the flesh clinging stubbornly to her lance. Crystal slowly glanced over her shoulder. There, Gaia was desperately seeking items that would heal Ainya from her ailment. A poisoned dagger required an Antidote. Depending on the strength of the poison, it may or may not be effective in treating the Red Mage.

The sight of seeing Ainya breathing hard… Crystal felt her heart thump hard against her chest. She took a step backward.

If only she was stronger… No, if she were only more wary of their surroundings… If she had known that camping here in these territories outside of the camp would lead to Ainya’s demise… Her breaths became fast. Underneath her helm, neon red markings crawled throughout her exposed face. Crystal licked her chapped lips, her vision gradually taken over by a film of crimson, her sight lost to the blinding light.

_‘ KILL THEM. KILL THEM ALL. ‘_

Her eyes became red as the helm mimicked the same effect. Ryne gasped as she raised her daggers. She barely saved her neck in the nick of time as the lance slammed into her weapons, hard.

“DIE!”

An inhumane roar of a word that would never be directed to anyone, especially to Ryne, startled the Rogue. Ryne’s heels dug into the ground as her blade shivered under the brutality of the Dragoon’s compelling strength.

“Crystal, what’s wrong with you!? Snap out of it!”

Her words faded away into barely audible whispers. One that would never be loud enough to speak over Nidhogg’s, his words slithering into the mind of the Dragoon. Her shoulder pulsed at a steady interval as her teeth bore for the world to see.

Ryne twirled her daggers at hand. With a frown, she pounced at Crystal. Aim at the wrists. Just aim there! She swung her arms down at Crystal.

But Crystal was too fast. She kicked Ryne squarely in the stomach. The Oracle of Light was thankful for her lack of appetite, for she had no food in her belly. A strong wave of nausea crashed in as she was sent down to her knees, her daggers barely held in her shaky grip. Ryne’s expression twisted, trying to get back on her feet.

Crystal knew better than to wait for her opponent to fully stand up. She reeled her arms back and thrust her lance forward.

This, in turn, led to their current situation.

Gaia cursed under her breath again. She glanced at Ainya. The Miqo’te blinked fast while groaning and pushing herself upright. Ainya shook her head as the Oracle of Darkness stood up. She raised her hammer with her lips drawn to a straight line.

“I’m going to rescue Ryne,” Gaia said. “And you’re going to slap some sense into Crystal.”

“Gah… is that the kind of mess I have to get into now?”

“If you have time to joke, then I suggest you find a way to stop her from wanting to murder us!”

Gaia hastily ran towards her fallen girlfriend… only to find herself in a deadlock with the corrupted Dragoon. The hammer was far more resilient than the daggers, but it was much heavier to wield. Because of that, her movements were slow, and she was eventually slammed down with each strike from the Dragoon.

She gritted her teeth as her hammer blocked another blow. Sparks flew, her knees bent, glaring up at Crystal.

“Get a grip!” Gaia yelled. “Fight against whatever it is that’s got you!”

Crystal tossed the lance into her other hand. She took one step forward and raised her weapon. At that moment, Gaia had mistakenly swung her hammer, only the air whistling. Her blue eyes were drawn to the tip of the Dragoon’s lance.

This is seriously going to hurt.

“Gaia!”

The Oracle of Darkness felt her body jerk sideways. At that same moment, she watched Ryne swap places with her. Crystal’s lance that was meant to slice Gaia’s arm off was, instead, directed at the Oracle of Light. Gaia felt her heart drop.

“Ryne!”

Ryne crashed into Gaia and Gaia embraced her from behind, leaping backward and away from danger. A quick look at her new gash took Gaia’s breath away. Though it was not as deep as anticipated, this was going to leave an ugly scar on her arm… as if Ryne were not already littering her body with them. Gaia scowled.

“What is wrong with you? Didn’t I tell you not to be reckless!”

“But… I saved you, didn’t I?”

“You fool—!”

A chill ran down Gaia’s spine. Their conversation came to a screeching halt as the Dragoon stared in their direction. Gaia shot a worried look at Crystal. The Au Ra breathed, her teeth still bearing at them. Then, she snarled, “All will bathe in the flames of retribution!” She pointed her lance. “Thou shall die by my hands!”

“Why are you doing this?!” Gaia swiped the air. “Wake up, Crystal!”

“You all… didn’t save Ainya…!”

Nidhogg’s voice grew louder as all she saw were dreadful images of a dying Ainya on the ground, feeding into her rage.

_‘ IT WAS ALL THEIR FAULT. ‘_

The fact that Gaia and Ryne could have prevented this…!

_‘ KILL THEM. KILL THEM ALL. ‘_

“IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!”

Her fury spilled out of her mouth with a mighty roar rivaling that of a dragon. Then, she launched herself at the two girls. Startled, Gaia swung her hammer at the corrupted Dragoon. She was a tad too late— if it was not for a certain Red Mage interfering.

Ainya’s rapier trembled under Crystal’s mighty prowess… yet it could not prevent the elongated staff from sprouting out of her back. Chunks of mangled flesh twisted within her innards as pain exploded from her abdomen, and it did not abate— it remained strong. It was a surprise as to how Ainya was able to retain her consciousness. Sweat sliding down to her chin, the Miqo’te strained a smile.

“S-So strong…! As expected of my wife….” She coughed up blood. It splattered on her wife’s face as she shakingly touched the weapon. Ainya gradually tightened on the handle. “But I’d prefer if… if… you could return back to… how you were.”

Crystal’s eyes widened. “Ainya…?” The blazing pain stricken by grief dissipated, albeit replaced with horror for something much worse.

“No…” she croaked. Ainya’s grip loosened as she hung on the end of her lance. The smile remained even after she closed her eyes. Crystal shook her head, her heart racing. “No… no no, no... NO! AINYA!”

Red markings that plagued her features dimmed… for a short time. Another pulse came from her shoulder. One that shook her core. Crystal felt her fingers inch close to her neck. Then, her eyes become bright once more, her hand violently grabbing her own throat. Nidhogg spoke to her, but in a threatening tone.

_‘ WHY STOP THERE? ‘_

That same hand tightened. Crystal threw her head back, gasping for air. She managed a strangled gasp, “Damn… you! Stop messing with… my emotions!”

Then she heard a crack resonate in the silent air. Crystal cried out from anguish, blood pooling out of her mouth as Nidhogg bellowed.

_‘ THOU… WILL… OBEY! ‘_

“CRYSTAL!” Gaia rushed to the Raen. She immediately grabbed the lance and tore the weapon away, releasing Ainya from her metallic captor. The Oracle of Darkness continued facing Crystal as Ryne limped towards Ainya, her bloodied hands fumbling in her pouch for a Phoenix Down. This scene was a tad too familiar to her… one that reminded her of her girlfriend’s attempt to summon Shiva. “Damn it! Damn it all! Come back to us, damn it!”

“Gaia…!” Crystal barely moved her head against the iron grip. Her vision faded in and out as she begged, “Help… Estinien’s wish… Kill… me!”

“Are you insane!?” Gaia yelled. She grabbed the arm that threatened to snap Crystal’s neck in half, pulling on it. “I’m not going to kill you!”

 **“I’LL KILL THOU INSTEAD!”** Nidhogg spoke through Crystal, the dragon consuming her sanity bit by bit. Crystal cried out as she stumbled around. Gaia followed her, desperately tugging at her arm. The Dragoon roared, blood sputtering out of her mouth, “ **And thou shall taste what true fear is** — No! I won’t let you… harm Gaia!” Crystal focused all her energy on holding back, her muscles screaming at her to strike at the Oracle of darkness.

As they struggled, Ainya stared up at the night sky. So much blood spilled from both her lips and wounds. Moving was impossible, her entire body heavy as a mountain. Besides her, Ryne frantically dug through the pouch. Her mouth moved, but words fell on deaf ears. Ainya blinked, her vision fading. Whatever agony that she bore through washed away, instead replaced by a cold chill.

Ah… she never expected to die like this. By the hands of her corrupted wife, that is.

Despite the rapidly dropping temperature and numbing effect throughout her body, a growing ache resonated deep within her chest. Ainya blinked again, tears welling from her heterochromatic eyes.

“Cry… stal…”

_I’m sorry I couldn’t save you._

“Don’t give up, Ainya!”

Ryne held the Phoenix Down overhead. The Oracle of Light crushed it, an orange glimmer falling upon the Miqo’te. Strength immediately coursed throughout her body at an alarming speed. Within a matter of seconds, Ainya jumped back to her feet. She examined herself. The injuries that she sustained all disappeared, not a single mark left behind, save it for her torn clothes.

“Thanks,” she smiled at her wounded comrade. “I owe you big time.”

“Maybe enough biscuits to last me a lifetime,” the weary teenager said.

Ainya chuckled. She patted the girl’s back. “With some tea on top of that.” Ryne nodded as the Red Mage parted, now running to the others.

They were still struggling. One was struggling to breathe, and another was struggling to rid of her strangulation.

Ainya reached out to Gaia. “I’ll take care of this!” she said with a pat on the shoulder.

“Just about time!”

Gaia retreated instantly to Ryne’s side as Ainya stepped in. The Miqo’te stared at her wife. Crystal stared back, the blood dribbling from her chin like a ravaged wyrm. The sight of her fatigued Dragoon lover stained in crimson features… Ainya’s expression twisted.

“Ain…ya…?” she managed. “You’re alive…?”

Without any hesitation, Ainya pulled her into an embrace.

“You think it’s easy for me to die?” she whispered. “Now come back to me. Please… come back to me! I can’t lose you!”

Crystal struggled in her grip, but her hold was too strong. Nidhogg, on the other hand, barked and painfully squeezed her soul with his tormenting words, his negative emotions influencing hers. Yet with Ainya’s pleas, she wheezed hard as her fingers slowly peeled away from her throat.

_‘ KILL HER! ‘_

“I won’t… ever kill her…!” Nidhogg roared again. The red glow on her face brightened as she trembled in Ainya’s grasp. “I only seek to use your power! Never… did I want to hurt those around me!”

She finally tore her hand off. Then, she spat, “Begone!”

An abrupt change occurred. His voice boomed no longer, his voice subsided into a very faint and easily ignorable whispers. The Dragoon breathed hard, the negative emotions that swirled in her mind dissipating into thin air. She looked up to her wife. Her wife stared back at her.

“Welcome back.”

“…heh.”

Crystal slumped into Ainya’s hold. The feline warrior caught her with a “whoopsie.” Ainya then used one hand to take the weathered helmet off. Underneath, she noticed Crystal’s ruby marks gone from her face, the unconscious Au Ra resting in her arms.

“Gosh… you really scared me…” she chuckled and fell on her butt.

She glanced over her shoulder, noticing Gaia and Ryne up on their two feet. The Oracle of Light held her bloodied shoulder as the Oracle of Darkness motioned towards her injury. Puffs of smoke flew out of her head while scowling. A faint smile ran across Ainya’s lips.

The four of them safe from harm, especially when they were attacked by an influenced Crystal… They should count their lucky stars. Though Ainya might have to have a word with her about controlling some of her emotions during battle.

As the two girls requested for a medical squad from the nearest camp to come to their location, Ainya leaned into Crystal and muttered, “I’ll always bring you back to where you belong, no matter what.”


End file.
